creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye SpengBitch!
Alright, I know you're not going to believe this, I used to be a skepdick too, but everythang ya know about reality is a big fat lie and a joke, and you can't know the real truth, okay! So one time, while I was living in my apartment, some creepy shit happened. I saw something scawy in mah mirror. I turned around and the clock was 1:06 OH GOD!!! Then I saw a mangina smiling at me, but he was like, a greedy cunt, so whatever. Then a skellybumbum pooped out and rape him, so I was like "ok, I'm done with this." so I walked outside, and found a time traveler who told me he killed Franz Ferdinand, which is weird because why would he do that!? So I just walked along, thinking that everythang was fin now, when da ski turned brown for some shit. Then I found a black market that was selling games. I found a Poke a Mon game that was just black cartirage with Poke a Mon written on it in marker. I said "i'll take it." and the seller guy was like "ok fuk u." and I fucking kill him with mah devolver. When I got home, I started playing da gaym. Da intro was Hitler giving a speech and Nutzeez stepping through a crap camp, and it was all hypah-wealizticzs, and I heard the Duhphendor Down Syndrome theme being played, and I thought "Fuk!" Because I found a secret that wasn't supposed to be in the game, I felt proud. Then Herobrian came on da screen for some reason and said mah name. Creepy, huh? So I kept on playing. I was trying to live childhood boner when some cunts flashed on the screen. I turned around and that fucking mangina was there again. I kick his groin, then went back to jacking off. Then characters started telling me to turn back, turn off the game, and to not go to Duhphendor Down, but I said "FUCK THAT SHIT!" and went there anyway. I walked up to some cunt and talked to him. he said "Kenny Dies" I have no idea what the fuck that means, but whatever. So I left Duhphendor Down because da pusick made me want to commizle die. Someone saw me, then I froze. He walked up to me and said he wanted to fight, and so we fight. I break his neck then stole his money. Then da gaym kill it self. Now that was over, I decided to watch SpingeBab. A friend of mine who was an intern at Niggalodeon had sent me a weird file. It was called "SUPERSUIDIZZLESPONGEMOUSE.AVI" using my L33T skills and "FAGGOT.EXE", I got the file on my cumpootrr and watch porn. It was a lost porno of SpungBill Underwear and it was called Goodbye SpengBitch!, WHAT THE FUCK!!! so then there was all this violence and blood and shiet, including a Soviet gulag. Then the creepy mangina kill himself, and I found out that a lot of Incels kill themselves. THEN THE SKELINGTON POPPED OUT AND KILLED ME. THE ENDCategory:Cringe